Reiko
'Reiko '(レイコ, Reiko) is the leader of Suna's police force. Background Reiko and her brother Sōta were childhood friends of Kankurō . While both Kankurō and Sōta pursued a career as shinobis, Reiko had little to no interest in it. She respected and admired his brother and friend but rather spend her time reading and solving puzzles. After Sōta died on a mission, she longed to fulfill his desire and protect Suna, taking his place as shinobi. However, after she learned that Kankurō prevented it from happening, she ended her friendship with him and asked Temari to train her to serve Suna from the shadows. Temari trained her but, instead of giving her a position similar to an Anbu, she asked Reiko to be part of the brand new police force. Soon enough, Reiko proved to be overqualified for the officer position and gained the respect of her comrades. By the time she turned nineteen she was already the leader of the police force. Personality Reiko is a determined and hardworking young lady that is often seen over-demanding herself to achieve her goals. She is very responsible and usually puts duty before personal needs and desires. As a child, Reiko was feminine and polite, a little naive and very supportive about Kankurō and Sōta's training. She had been seen taking care of both of them whenever the situation got out of control. As an adult, she developed a serious expression and is considered reliable by all the officers. Appearance Reiko is a tall, muscular woman of wavy blond hair and golden eyes. She used to wear her hair long until her friendship with Kankurō died, after that she wore it short. She is almost always seen wearing the police uniform. Reiko 2.png Reiko-Suna.png Abilities Reiko's critical thinking allows her to reach conclusions quickly and conjecture that are generally right. Reiko is physically strong, showing a resistance above average. She's also proficient with throwing weapons and has been seen training earth release jutsus. She excels and enjoys the art of calligraphy, which she practices almost daily. Part I Along with her brother, Reiko used to be a close friend of Kankurō when they were younger. The three of them used to meet at the playground and spend the whole day together. However, after Sōta died Kankurō became overprotective with her to the point he didn't allowed her to pass the genin exams. When Reiko figured out this, she confronted him and they argued voraciously. Part II Frustrated, and with Temari's help, she managed to get in the police force as an officer and soon enough she reach a power position. At this point she was supposed to inform Kankurō weekly about the crime in Suna but she has never done so. She rather speak to Temari so she deliberately ignores Kankurō's authority and coldly refers to him as Kankurō-dono. While her relationship with Kankurō is rather tense, she respects and get along well with Temari and Maki. She also feels a maternal affection for Yukata and Yakumo, which she expresses in caring for them. Trivia *Her name (禮子) means "polite girl". *Her hobby is reading mistery novels. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT